Moments with Baby
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Haruka and Michiru share a few moments with their adoptive child. Sometimes the things that seem the most pointless are the ones we remember.


A/N: This is part of the Moments side stories in the Rustic Woman series. Just like all of my side stories they can act as standalones and only help to compliment the main story. You can enjoy this without knowing about the main storyline.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan of the series. Nothing more.

* * *

It's funny when one stops to think about all the little things that you can take for granted in life. Little things… Meaningless things… The pointless things that no one really cares to remember unless they have nothing else to cling to. For some people these are things that happen daily. For others these things will happen once and never again. They can define you and become a pivotal point within your life. So much so it becomes a run on joke, a shining start of accomplishments, or, it can be the one thing you regret. The things you hate to admit and can never run away from. Whatever moments seem to fill your mind, those are the ones that seem to engulf you into eternity. Those are the ones that really matter to you, or the ones that seem to stand out. But what if for one couple it was the little mundane and pointless things that they wanted to remember the most? Well, if that's true than you'd be looking into the lives of Haruka and Michiru. If that would be true then maybe, just maybe, their life at home would look like this.

~~~  
"Michiru?" Haruka called slightly bemused as a happy baby giggled on a changing table. "Where's the new pack of dippers?" The baby was grabbing her toes as she wiggled around a now ripped dipper. Michiru hadn't answered and Haruka wasn't sure what to do. She thought for a second before reaching into her overalls and pulled out her duck tape from the repairs she had been doing beforehand. "Well, I know this isn't very conventional, but until we find mommy this'll have to do." The child clapped happily acting as if she didn't really care. Soon the duck tape was over the spot that the sticky tab had been to keep the diaper in place.

~~~  
"Haruka...What are you doing?" Setsuna asked as she stared quizzically at what should have been a crib.  
"What does it look like?" Haruka growled. "I'm being a good Papa." She paused to curse and crumple the instructions into a ball. "Stupid gibberish!"  
"Umm, If you say so." Setsuna walked back into the main room rolling her eyes with the crumpled paper.  
"What's wrong Sets?" Michiru wondered aloud. "Is Haruka having problems?"  
"Someone should really tell her that she's reading the instructions for the pack and play, not the crib."

~~~  
"Finally!" Michiru sighed loudly as she collapsed in bed. "She's asleep."  
"Really?" Haruka asked with her reading glasses perched on her head. "Give it five minutes."  
"Don't tempt fate…" Michiru chided as she cued a baby screaming. "You're up."  
"Alright." Haruka said with a smirk as she got up to retrieve the now aggravated child from the crib.

~~  
Haruka was sent to the store to pick up supplies. Baby supplies. Perfect. Lovely. Not that Haruka had a clue what she was doing. She had gotten everything except the formula and was heading to the isle. 'Ok baby food. Here we go.' She thought glancing down to the proper section where the formula was. "Oh for the love…" There sat on the shelves many kinds of formula.

An hour later…

"What on earth?" Michiru gawked at the counter top covered in many types of formula. "I said pick up one can, not fifty."  
"I did get one." Haruka defended. "See? One of each brand the store had." Her hands holding a soy brand, a milk brand, and some formula alternative for babies with allergies to normal formula basses.  
"See Michiru?" Setsuna laughed as she paced with the baby in her arms. "I told you one of us should have gone."  
"Indeed." The woman sighed.

~~~~  
"Michiru?" Haruka looked confused.  
"Yes?" Her voice seemed tired and annoyed for being disturbed.  
"What are you doing honey?" Haruka seemed worried.  
"Sleeping." Michiru said as she could barely keep her eyes open.  
"Yes, but on the floor?" Haruka didn't seem to grasp why.

Michiru pointed to her feet where her foot seemed to constantly keep the bouncer going softly as Hotaru took a nap. When she stopped her foot Hotaru soon stopped bouncing as a result and she started whimpering causing Michiru to start back up again to keep the child quiet enough for an afternoon nap. "See?"

"Oh." Haruka said as she watched the child settle down and return back to a relaxed state with her eyes closed. "I'll just take her and you can go rest in the-"  
"Haruka, if you so much as annoy that child I will clobber you into next week." Michiru warned with her eyes closed.

She stood there for a moment wondering what to do before she settled on the best possible one. She lay on the floor, pulled Michiru into her arms and placed her foot on the bouncer as Michiru removed hers. Nothing more was said as Haruka kept the baby happy so that both of the women in her life could take a nap.

~~  
"Honey. You need sleep." Michiru laughed as Haruka came down stairs with her bathrobe being chewed on by Hotaru as she whimpered annoyed.  
"Why do you say that?" Haruka asked with one eye open and one closed.  
"You just put the cream in the bottle and the formula in your coffee."

~~  
Sometimes moments are mundane. They don't really mean a thing beyond that one section in time. Even so, sometimes it's the moments like this that pop up into our memory when we least expect it. Its memories like these that can make us take a step back and say. "I wish these days would last forever."

END-

* * *

Please Read and Review. If you like this, please look at the other stories.


End file.
